1. Field
This disclosure generally relates to the field of wireless communications, and more particularly to wireless communications devices used within vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless communications devices, for example cellular phones, satellite phones, pagers, text messaging devices, personal digital assistants (e.g., BLACKBERRY® and TREO®) and the like are becoming ubiquitous.
Such devices, and in particular cellular phones are currently being used by an increasing number of people while driving. Research studies have shown that cellular phone usage diverts the concentration or attention of the motorist from the road and significantly increases the likelihood of an accident. Some countries as well as several states in the Unites States have banned the usage of hand-held cell phone devices during driving. However, studies indicate that usage of hands-free cellular phones are almost as distracting as hand-held cellular phones. At least one study suggests that hands-free cellular phone usage is almost the equivalent of driving while intoxicated.
Compliance with laws banning cellular phone usage appears to be low, and enforcement requires the diversion of police resources, which may otherwise be used to address other issues. Consequently, a new approach to addressing cellular phone usage in vehicles is therefore desirable.